Tikkes
Tikkes is a character in the Star Wars prequel trilogy. He is a male Quarren politician who originally served as a senator for the Mon Calamari System during the final days of the Galactic Republic. He originally represented the people of the system in the senate but, eventually had them withdraw and secede from the Republic where he joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Tikkes made his first appearance in The Phantom Menace and later appeared again in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith. He makes a bigger appearance in the expanded universe where he plays a much bigger role. History Corruption in the Senate Tikkes was born on Dac in the Mon Calamari system and became a businessman at some point in his life. As a businessman, he quickly found out that he could make a huge profit by representing the Mon Calamri System in the Galactic Senate and so, he ran a campaign to become the system's representative in the senate and amassed huge profits along the way while also using other's profits to support his own campaign which resulted in him winning and becoming the system's senator and representative. After being elected as senator, Tikkes traveled to coruscant where he was around during the last term of Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum. During his days in the senate, Tikkes had supported the chancellor's sanctions against the Yinchorri species and prior to the Eriadu Trade Summit, Tikkes was a supporter of the Trade Federation mostly due to the profits he had earned from the company. In 33 BBY, Tikkes was invited to an unofficial audience with Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth where the senator revealed that he'd delayed an accusation against Chancellor Valorum due to a crisis and was hoping to remove him from power. Hunted by Aurra Sing During a trip to the lush jungle world of Cophrigin V, Tikkes had come across a crashed escape pod which belonged to the Jedi Masters Adi-Gallia and Ki-Adi-Mundi as well as Jedi Padawan A'Sharad Hett unknowingly to the Quarren senator. The Jedi were forced to abandon their ship after the bounty hunter Aurra Sing had destroyed it and she was also hired to kill Tikkes by the senator's former business rivals. The escape pod would be picked by by his Mon Calamari ceremonial ship and have it placed inside of the ship. The pod was placed in the ship's hanger where Tikkes had went to in order to see who were the passengers in the pod. Tikkes was informed by his staff that the passangers were Jedi but he dismissed them as magicians but, his attitude changed after finding out that there were members of the Jedi High Council in the pod. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Warlords Category:Oppressors Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Slaver Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Fanatics Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Evil Creator Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Elitist Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Minion Category:Enforcer